


Pluto's Big AU Dump

by Plutomutt



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Better Call Saul (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Extortion, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: I tell myself I can't write fanfiction but I write 100 fuckin tweets a day about my headcanons like that's not also valid. :/Hopefully somebody does something with them and writes a full fic cause sorry I'm Illiterate.So here they are. The chapters are broken up by the fandoms the AUs are about. I won't be tagging each headcanon with warnings so you'll just have to look at the main list and fend for yourself :)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This is a place holder.

Scroll through the chapters to find the fandom you want to read about.


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are my headcanons for Series of Unfortunate Events.

************  
Violet began to get dressed for the night, she had already out on the gown that Olaf had requested, a thick tapered velvet thing. It felt weighty and clinged dangerously to her  
small shoulders.

Violet stood in the mirror and shifted nervously. How would tonight go? Where would tonight lead? Would he finally take her to his bed and rape her? Would he become a sexual predator and cement her hatred for him firmly in her heart?

Yes. That was the truth if the matter. Olaf had chosen Violet what now seemed...a year, 2 years ago, but they had yet to consummate the deed. The type of man she thought he was, well...

************


	3. Better Call Saul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are my headcanons for Better Call Saul

******************

"Come on Champ, just like I showed you"

"But dad, I don't want to..."

"I'm not gonna let my son grow up not knowing how to fend for himself. I was left to my own devices as a kid and I refuse to raise you that way"

So like uhhhh, Saul had a son and uses him to lure in predators who he then blackmails and extorts but one time he wasn't quick enough and he busts in on them while his son's holes are being filled and he's instantly hard seeing his little boy used like that.  
He can't look at him the same way after that. He just sees those pretty little lips wrapped tight around a cock and now he spends time getting himself off to the thought, telling himself it's fine if the kid doesn't know, until one day his son walks in on him gasping his name.

And he's still in complete denial when he starts touching him more often, first a hand on his shoulder, then a hand on his lower back, his large hand wrapping around his son's thigh while they watch a movie. Letting him drink a beer so he feels like a man, kissing him until his son pushes away "Haha Dad that's gross" slurring drunkenly.

"Blood is thicker than water Jimbo. I made you, you know that right? I made you and brought you into the world. Just let dear old dad have a little fun huh? Lighten up. It doesn't make you gay or anything. We're just having a little fun, you see?"

He's just teaching him the ropes of this cruel and unforgiving world. Giving him the tools to survive, that's all it is. 👼

**********************

Okay but what is Saul developed an obsession with keeping his son close to him after that?  
He becomes more more aggressive and obsessive in his fatherhood.  
He agonizes about how someone else took his son's virginity from him, took what was his. He forbids the boy to have a girlfriend, he sets his curfew hours earlier than it used to be.  
He doles out punishment physically now, using any excuse to touch the boy maliciously, lay him across his knee and spank he even though he's already 14.

One night he's guided by rage, his son snuck out to go to a party and he lays into his, light up his small pert ass with a fury of spankings.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO BOYS LIKE YOU! Pedophiles would eat your shit up, and you wouldn't have your daddy around to protect you! Do you know what pedophiles do to little boys like you!? This, this is what they do"

Suddenly Jimmy Jr. feels his father pull apart his ass cheeks and violently sink his finger, up to the ring, into the boys tight hole.  
"This is what they do Jimmy, they violate you, they take your innocence again and again! Is that what you want Jimmy!"  
He's thrusting his finger so quickly inside of his son and all Jimmy can do is gasp and son and flail while his father forcefully stretches him out.

******************

Saul is absolutely a rapist. He's rapist coded lmao.

But he would make excuses and victim blame and gas light, anything but admit he actually commited a crime.

"Look, I thought we were just having a good time"

"You were giving me bedroom eyes, young lady!"

"I was just giving you what you asked for!"

He's suave and polite in his abuse.


End file.
